The present invention is related to a shift device, and more particularly to a shift device that is provided in a vehicle and prevents a shift lever from being operated unintentionally by the driver.
A shift-by-wire type shift device, which shifts to a desired range just by simply operating a shift lever, is known in the prior art. The conventional shift device increases driving maneuverability. However, the increased maneuverability may result in the driver operating and shifting the shift lever unintentionally.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shift device that prevents a shift lever from being operated unintentionally by the driver.
To achieve the above object, in one perspective of the present invention, a shift device having a plurality of shift ranges and setting a predetermined range from the plurality of shift ranges is provided. The shift device includes a shift lever for setting the predetermined shift range. A control circuit is connected to the shift lever to determine whether an operator has unintentionally operated the shift lever. A notification device is connected to the control circuit to notify the operator that the operator has unintentionally operated the shift lever in accordance with the determination of the control circuit.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.